True Love Never Dies
by HProo-bear
Summary: Lily always liked James, she just couldnt bear to admit it to herself. Atleast not until her best friend made a fatal mistake, and lost her trust and friendship forever. Who does she turn to now, but James, who always seems to be there. Summary isnt very good, but stories better! promise :
1. Chapter 1 Discovering Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters/settings or storylines in this Story these are all the property of the awesome JK Rowling.**

**A/N: This is my first story so comment and rate please this story is set in different school years, spaced apart.**

**4th Year**

"Why Lily? Why him of all people?!" Whispered Severus Snape.

"Lay off Sev, I have no interest whatsoever in that Bullying, Arrogant Toe rag. He just happens to be good at DADA, and I need help on this Project." Replied Lily, trying her best to convince herself that her words were true. Snape however seemed content and happy after hearing Lily insult James Potter, and thought nothing more of it.

They had just entered The Three Broomsticks, when a loud voice carried over the crowd, "Oi Evans, ditch Snivellus and come sit with people who know what shampoo is"

Lily turned a deep red and looked around for the source of the comment. Of course, Sirius Black and James Potter. She willed herself to give them a cold glare, when infact her stomach started doing back flips when she seen James. She soon scolded herself and grabbed Severus, "Let's go Sev; I would rather head to the castle now anyway!" With that she turned on her heal, dragging a confused and bewildered Snape along behind her. Lily had just confirmed her own worst fears. She couldn't have feelings for James Potter of all people…Could she?

**6th Year.**

"Oh would you just leave me alone! I have nothing more to say to you! NOTHING!" Lily's voice rose into a shrill shout, as she ripped her arm from Snapes Grasp and promptly marched away.

"WAIT LILY, PLEASE! IM SORRY …. Im sorry" Severus Snape was suddenly left feeling cold and upset with a dull moan in his chest and a heavy weight of guilt resting in his gut. He would never be able to take back what he said, but he atleast wished she would let him try.

**Next day**

James, Sirius and Lupin were all gathered underneath a beech tree in the grounds, watching Peter trying to retrieve his satchel from the giant s quid.

Lupin shot a small glance at James before saying "They fought again last night, Lily and Severus. It didn't go well and I think Lily is done giving him chances.." He trailed off monitoring his best friends response.

"Really? This means good news for me then BOYS !" and with that James turned on his heel and sped into the castle. THIS time she would say yes, THIS TIME! He was sure of it.

**Common room**

As James entered the common room he found it deserted, or at least he thought he did. Curled in an armchair next to the fire was Lily, unaware of James' prescience. She continued to cry while watching the flames until his voice brought her back from her stupor.

"Lily? Lily whats wrong?!"

Lily looked at James with an odd expression on her face, and she slowly got out of her armchair. In two short steps she closed the distance between herself and the boy she had sworn she would never Love.

"You've never called me Lily before James, Not once. Im glad you choose now to change that.."

Before James had time to react she was kissing him with a passion he had never felt before, and before long he was kissing her back….

**A/N if anyone has any improvements or anything comment below, and if I get good feedback from this chapter, I shall continue this story **


	2. Chapter 2 The Surprise Kindles

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters/settings or storylines in this Story these are all the property of the awesome JK Rowling.**

**A/N: This is my first story so comment and rate please this chapter is set in different school years, spaced apart.**

Hogwarts Grounds

"Lily, Lily im stuck! LILY! LILY HELP ME!" James cry echoed through the forest.

"God James , I thought you were meant to be some kind of 'big quidditch hero'? Wait till everyone hears about this ." Lily's reply starteld James who up until that moment, had not realised she was right behind him.

"OK Lily,you win, now just help me down PLEASE!"

Lily slowly helped james down, and once he was safely on the ground, she decided she had been cruel. She made up for this by bestowing a small kiss on his forehead.

"Im sorry Prongs, tell you what I'll make it up to you," said Lily, a small glint in her vivid green eyes.

"oh really , and how are you going to do that? I don't forgive easily." Replied james sarcastically.

"I will let you take me flying, on your broom," Started Lily, "BUT only if you can catch me!"

With that she sped off, leaving a very annoyed James still sitting under the tree he was jst released from.

Next Day, Potions

Sirius, James, Remus and Peter were all gathered around a small working desk. The potion today was 'Felix Felicis' and everyone wanted theyre's to work.

"Oi Padfoot, I think you've got an admirer" Said James nodding towards the nearby table, were a group of slytherins were gathered.

"Who, oh old Snivellus, always thought there was something about him haha!" Replied Sirius winking at james

"Oh yes hes defianitly gay" Piped in Peter. Everyone stopped laughing and stared at Peter.

"And here we thought Remus was the fancy one eh, isn't that right Moony!"

"Hey, just because I am articulate , does NOT mean I am posh!" Replied remus aiming a kick at Sirius under the table.

"Comeone guys, behave Look, I need your help anyway. Its Lily's birthday soon and I don't know what to get her, I mean, shes my girlfriend and I want to make a good impression but… help?"Said James, shocking everyone into silence.

"Oh tin man you do have a heart" Chuckled Remus,

"WHats a 'tin man'?" Asked Sirius curiously.

"Never Mind, a muggle character. Anyway James, as One of Lilys friends aswell as yours, I think I may be able to help. Come here ill tell you!"

As remus whispered one of lily's biggest wishes into james ear, The boys eye's lit up in excitement, and the familiar feeling of Joy at a plan kindling in his stomach.


	3. Chapter 3 The Birthday

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters/settings or storylines in this Story these are all the property of the awesome JK Rowling.**

**A/N: This is my first story so comment and rate please this chapter is set in different school years spaced apart. This chapter will also be from different points of View, which is different from the previous chapters, which have been in third person. Sorry if you don't like the change, it's only for this chapter.**

**Lily's Birthday**

**(James POV)**

"James let me see were you're taking me, I don't like not being able to see!" Lily had complained when James refused to remove his hands from her eyes.

"No Lily Flower, it's a surprise, therefore you can't see!" He chuckled relishing the moment of inocence in Lily's face. She was going to love her birthday gift, He just knew it! Remus had told him exactly what she wanted, and he was going to try his damnest to make it happen!

"Ok, hold onto me tight, Im putting you on a broom!"

"A broom?! How far are we going, YOU KNOW I DON'T ENJOY FLYING!" Lily demanded.

"It's a surprise, and trust me, you honestly think I would drop you? Im insulted" James teased, as he got a firm grip of the broom, while getting a secure grip around Lily's waist. "LET'S GO!"

**Lily's POV.**

He wasn't telling me were we were going, and he was refusing to tell me why I wasn't aloud to see. I was furious with him. Next thing I knew I was being lowered onto a broom! A BROOM! If this was meant to be some kind of trick, I would murder him. Yet he kept saying it was for my 'Birthday Surprise'. Humph. If the birthday surprise was anything like this, I was not going to be happy!

**James POV.**

Ok, we were almost there, and I could tell Lily wasn't feeling secure.

"Lily its fine we are almost here. You can open your eyes now!"

"I don't want to. Im scared!"

"Trust me you will want to open your eyes for this. It's your birthday present!"

I watched her slowly open her eyes, and then caught her when she almost slipped of the broom in surprise!

"Oh James! I love you! This is perfect!" Lily exclaimed.

I couldn't help but feel Unbelievable joy, and happiness at the fact, I had finally gotten a birthday present right! Better than right by the look on Lily's face.

**Lily's POV.**

He had us hovering over a gigantic open air arena. My favourite band was playing, and I had wanted to see them for years, but id never been able to go because Petunia hated them. HA! I had never loved the boy sitting behind me on the broom, more than this minute of this day. As the band started playing one of their biggest hits, I turned round and Kissed him, trying to tell hi how much I loved him, and this gift, and everything he had ever done for me, as I had no words to sum it up.

**James POV**

Then she was kissing me, and I could feel all the emotions she was trying to get across. I had to admit this muggle band was pretty good, I could tell why she liked them. I was just happy I had finally made her happy, because as long as she was Happy, I was as well!


End file.
